


Rotten Fruit

by NanakiBH



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Hate Sex, Kissing, M/M, Madness, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Lube, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: The scent of something sinister leads them closer to the foot of the tree where they fell a long time ago.





	Rotten Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone who wanted some Hinata/Komaeda hate sex.
> 
> This fic takes place during the chapter 4 investigation. Make sure to read the tags and use your discretion. Enjoy!

“What's... What's _wrong_ with you?”

 

Following the sudden appearance of Komaeda, Hinata temporarily put his investigation with Nanami on hold. After Komaeda walked away from them with a smug look on his face, he told Nanami to wait for a moment and followed after him. He knew that he was letting her down by letting Komaeda get to him, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to properly focus on the investigation if he continued to be plagued by the thoughts Komaeda left him with.

 

It couldn't be true.

 

Komaeda was... Just being Komaeda. That had to be the case.

All of those things he said about the other class and how they died... About the strange similarities... And then, in particular, the things Komaeda said about him.

Just by taking a look at Nanami's face, he could tell that she was skeptical, too. It clearly bothered her that Komaeda would go out of his way to say such hurtful things. Whether it was true or not, it wasn't right.

He wanted to hear the truth from Komaeda. The _real_ truth.

As Komaeda was on his way to speak with the others, Hinata caught up with him and pulled him aside to his shabby room in the Melon House. It wasn't the most comfortable place, but they could speak there in private. If Komaeda was secretly hiding something, he wouldn't have to worry about the others finding out.

 

Hinata simply wanted answers. An explanation. Anything, really.

But it seemed like he wasn't going to get much out of Komaeda.

 

“Hm? What do you mean?” Komaeda asked, blinking like he was confused. A second later, he smiled. However, it didn't quite reach his eyes. “Oh! I'm doing quite fine, actually. I've been feeling a lot more energetic ever since we were given the milk and buns. I don't have a particularly hardy constitution, you know. I was hallucinating and on the verge of collapse. A real shame how we obtained our meals, but...” His shoulders lifted and fell in a flippant shrug. “Well, that's how it is.”

There was no appropriate response to such irreverence. Hinata could only stare at him for a few solid seconds with his mouth open.

 

Nidai was dead.

Their friend was dead.

The only reason they hadn't starved was because one of their friends had died.

 

And he had the nerve...?

 

“That. That's what I'm talking about. How could you talk like that?” Hinata said, staring at him. He hoped that if he looked directly into Komaeda's eyes, he could discern what he was thinking, but his intentions became no clearer. His eyes were dark. The longer Hinata looked into them, he began to fear that he wouldn't be able to escape from their murky depths. Instead of seeing Komaeda's true thoughts, Hinata felt like he was the one being examined.

 

Something about the look in Komaeda's eyes...

It felt familiar.

 

Komaeda released him from his gaze, shaking his head pityingly. “Now I really don't know what you're talking about, Hinata. Did you bring me here just to ramble and spout nonsense? I don't know about you, but I have more important things to be doing right now. I'd like to get out of this funhouse.”

“Well... Yeah. I mean... We all want to get out of here, but... Ever since you went into that Final Dead Room, you've been acting strange. Wh-What makes you think you have the right to say such insensitive things?”

Hinata decided that he needed to be straightforward. He was tired of letting people walk all over him. There was no way that Komaeda hadn't realized how his words would affect them. Sometimes they questioned his sanity, but his choice of words and actions were too deliberate.

“Ah, I see... Could it be that you didn't believe me?” Komaeda asked. He didn't sound surprised or upset that he was being doubted. He didn't have any tone at all. Hinata got the sense he was speaking to a completely different person; someone who lacked a sense of compassion.

Hinata stepped closer to him, hoping that his proximity would force Komaeda to move.

But he didn't.

“As if I would believe you! I mean... The stuff you said about me couldn't be true. It's just like Nanami said – I have no reason to listen to you. I haven't seen that file for myself, so everything you said to us could have been a bunch of bullshit.”

“That's so sad, Hinata. I can hear the sound of doubt in your voice. To me, it sounds like you've already succumbed to the truth. Your heart has already accepted it – I'm sure it must be painful. My condolences and all that.”

“Wh-... What are you saying?” Hinata shook his head furiously. “No, what I should be asking is... _Why_ are you saying that? At a time like this? What made you think I would want to know that?”

“See? That's what I'm talking about. Are you ready to drop the pretense and admit that you're a talentless reserve course student? Then maybe you can stop wasting my time and get on with saying what it is you really want to tell me.”

No...

Hinata refused to believe him. Even if he was right. Even if a part of him had already given up and accepted it as the truth, he wasn't ready to let Komaeda have the satisfaction of seeing him submit to such hopelessness.

He just... wanted to take things into his own hands and feel like he was in control for once.

If he was really just some average, talentless student, then that ambition was probably laughable.

 

But...!

 

“Huh? What are you doing?” Komaeda asked.

Hinata grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pushed him roughly against the back wall. Even the walls were so shoddily-built, they shook upon the impact. There was a camera directly staring at them – Hinata could feel it – but he didn't care. He wasn't going to hurt Komaeda. Certainly not kill him. So it was fine, whatever he chose to do.

He tugged on Komaeda's hood, pulling his jacket off his shoulders.

“H-Hinata, stop... Ah... Y-You're hurting me... This isn't like you,” Komaeda said timidly, his voice coming out near a whisper. Putting his hands on Hinata's chest, he gave him a small, weak push, but he didn't fight him. It was as if he'd already submitted to him, but Hinata knew that it was just an act. And Komaeda was aware that he knew, his startled expression soon replaced by a snide smile. “Just kidding. That's what you expected me to say, though, isn't it? You're hopeless. I feel stupid for having believed in you before. You used to hang on my every word, and I used to interpret that as praise, but now I see it for what it really was... Desperation.”

Hinata couldn't suppress his emotions any longer. The frustration he felt was manifesting as something dark.

And yet, Hinata's first instinct was to kiss him.

It wasn't the pleasant sort of thing he might have once guiltily fantasized about. His lips met Komaeda's with enough force to be painful for the both of them. Their teeth made a sound against each other, and Hinata felt a little thrill when he heard Komaeda gasp suddenly as if he'd been caught off guard.

For that one breath – that one fraction of a second – he thought he heard the real Komaeda. He didn't know whether he could trust anything else that came from that mouth.

Even still, his silver tongue was sweet.

“Disgusting.” Komaeda muttered after Hinata released his lips. He dragged the back of his hand over his mouth. “It's sad to think about the expectations I had for you...”

“You stood up for me when everyone else doubted me. Why are you doing this? If you tell them about the file, they'll never trust me.”

Komaeda held his chin for a moment, pretending to give it consideration. “Hm. I will say this... You do have a strong grip. I wonder where all that strength comes from.” Something flashed in his eyes for a second; a realization that gave him pause. “Perhaps...”

Hinata wasn't interested in more mind games, however. Before Komaeda could finish his thought, he once again seized his mouth and used the advantage of his strength to push him down onto the futon in the corner.

As long as he was straddling him, Komaeda wasn't able to move, making it simple for him to remove his clothes. The door wasn't even locked, but the thought of that was far from Hinata's mind. He wasn't even sure what he was doing. His hands were doing as they pleased, moving on their own. It was like another person had taken him over, sickened by his previous lack of initiative.

He and Komaeda had both changed. Just hearing that he wasn't who he thought he was had caused something inside of him to stir restlessly, clawing its way out.

The body beneath his looked so fragile. Hinata hadn't removed all of his clothes yet, but without his loose shirt and jacket, Komaeda looked small and far less intimidating. His frailness almost inspired some protective feelings, but Hinata was too aware of his twisted nature. He wanted to twist him up even more until he discovered the untainted truth inside of him.

Komaeda remained still and didn't flinch as Hinata touched him. His eyes followed the movements of Hinata's hand across his torso with a steadfast and solemn gaze. “I wonder if this is what I deserve, being a worthless piece of trash myself... But you can't defile something that's already filthy, I suppose.”

He didn't even value himself.

No matter how much Hinata resented him, no matter how angry he was, none of his feelings would have been stronger than the loathing that Komaeda felt for himself. That realization was a true taste of despair. Even at that moment, as he touched Komaeda's naked skin, there was no warmth between them. Only his own heat. The heat of anger and raw emotion.

Hinata wanted to scream, but the walls were thin. He knew that someone would hear and come running. He didn't want their interference.

Instead, he growled through his clenched teeth and turned Komaeda over, pushing his face down into the uncomfortable futon. Holding Komaeda down with one hand, he awkwardly unfastened his own pants and pushed them down enough to free his cock.

He was hard already – harder than he'd ever been.

Looking down at the prone form below him, the raging emotions within him made it impossible for him to even see things clearly. Surely, what he was doing wasn't something he would have normally chosen to do, but he was on the brink, distinctly teetering near the edge of sanity. Death felt closer than ever before... And he was average. He wasn't special. He was just a person who could die like anyone else. He didn't have a talent that would rescue him at the last second. If he put a gun to his temple, he wouldn't have survived like Komaeda.

 

He wasn't even as good as Komaeda...

 

The thought made his eyes sting.

 

He wasn't even worth as much as the person who didn't value himself.

 

Hinata put his hands around Komaeda's neck and roughly thrust into him, no consideration for preparation.

It should have been painful, but all he felt was an intense heat. Later on, he'd probably end up with more than a few regrets, but he decided that it was better to have regrets than to die having made no decisions for himself. There were things he'd wanted to say to Komaeda for a long time, and, even if he still couldn't find the words, he could tell him with his body.

“Hina-...!”

A pathetic sound erupted from Komaeda's throat and was silenced in the pillow. He kept his face down as Hinata pulled back and thrust into him again. For some reason, he yielded easily, making it easier for Hinata to move as he wanted. It was almost as if Komaeda had been anticipating such a moment. Following his initial outburst, he was suspiciously quiet, holding back his voice. Hinata was curious, so he grabbed a fist in his hair and pulled his head back to have a look at his face.

Komaeda tried to look away, but the redness in his cheeks was unmistakable. Without the pillow to muffle his noises, his needy, panting breaths filled Hinata's ears and fueled him like a drug. He liked seeing him with his face down in the pillow, but he suddenly felt the need to be closer to him, so he pulled him back against him, meeting his chest with Komaeda's heated back. He snapped his hips upward, causing Komaeda's head to fall back against his shoulder as he let out a breathless cry.

“Right. This is more like it,” Hinata said, feeling his chest swell with confidence. “When you're like this, you're transparent. I can see it written on your face. It doesn't matter whether what you said before is true or not... The look on your face right now is the only truth I need.”

Komaeda's expression faltered, his lips wobbling unsteadily, his brows twitching. It was like he was trying to change the look on his face, but, no matter how hard he tried, it became overshadowed by a helplessly euphoric expression.

Hinata put an arm around him to hold him against him and used his free hand to stroke Komaeda's cock. If he hated it, he wouldn't have gotten hard so quickly. Hinata didn't even have to ask. If he had, Komaeda would have just denied the truth again, anyway. Neither of them would have ever gotten what they truly wanted without stepping forward to take it.

“It doesn't matter now,” Hinata muttered against the back of Komaeda's shoulder, chuckling deliriously to himself. “No matter what happens now, I'll remember this. I'll remember-...” His breath hitched as he thrust in all the way, enjoying the shudder he elicited. He pressed his forehead to Komaeda's shoulder and kept moving his hips, trying futilely to calm himself. “I'll remember how good this felt. And the look on your face. This is something you can't make up.”

Looking to catch him off guard, he placed his lips against Komaeda's shoulder in what was sure to seem like a gentle, affectionate kiss. Perhaps a part of him wished for that. But, in the next moment, the rampaging part of him made him bare his teeth. Right when he was sure that Komaeda had lowered his guard, he replaced his lips with his teeth, sinking them into the flesh of his shoulder.

Yet, rather than howl as expected, Komaeda let out a loud, aroused gasp instead. He wriggled his hips, instinctively pushing back against him for more.

He'd been so talkative before...

He didn't seem to have any excuses for himself, so he kept his mouth shut. His whorish moans said a lot more than words would have, anyway.

At last, he'd stopped trying to resist. It was hard to say whether he was finally being honest, but it was obvious enough that he wanted it as much as Hinata. He clutched the hand Hinata had resting over his chest, almost as if he were trying to hold hands with him, and moved back against him, trying to meet his haphazard thrusts. His cock twitched with excitement in Hinata's hand and messily dripped precum over his tight fist.

“Hina...”

“You know, I think I like this side of you,” Hinata said, letting his amusement show in his voice.

Gritting his teeth, Komaeda bit back a groan. “Sh-Shut up... Talentless... scum...”

Annoyed, Hinata clicked his tongue and smacked Komaeda's hand away. He took his hand away from Komaeda's cock and gave the center of his back a push, forcing him to catch himself or fall face-first onto the thin futon. Somehow, Komaeda's insults only fueled him, making his blood passionately boil in irritation. His movements became more wild and erratic. His body ached with need as he thrust into him, pounding roughly, heedless of any discomfort. He firmly grasped Komaeda's hips and his blunt nails dug into his skin, sure to leave little crescent prints behind as a reminder for later. His skin was so tender and pale, Hinata was excited to think about how it would look.

He let go of one side of his hips and admired the marks that were already beginning to form. Reaching underneath him, he put his hand around Komaeda's cock and was equal parts pleased and annoyed to find that he was still rock hard, enjoying the situation as much as he was.

“You're kind of a pervert, aren't you?” Hinata said.

Komaeda groaned, clutching his hands in the thread-bare pillow beneath his cheek.

He seemed to be getting tighter, perhaps getting close to the edge. Hinata almost couldn't take it anymore. It felt like the heat inside of him was trying to consume him. The longer he kept it up, the more he noticed the ache in his hips, but he ignored it and focused on the sight below him instead, enjoying how Komaeda looked when he was in full submission.

 

It felt awfully good to finally have the upper hand, even if he had to claim it in such a way.

 

If they spent too much time away from the others, they were going to start wondering where they went... The thought of being discovered made Hinata's breath stutter. He sloppily stroked Komaeda in time with his thrusts, his palm gliding smoothly over his dripping cock.

Without any warning, he suddenly felt Komaeda tightening up around him, constricting to an almost painful degree as he groaned and quivered beneath him. Hinata stopped moving and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stave off the approach of his own climax – but it was just too much to take. The sensation of his throbbing muscles made him lose his senses. He just gripped onto Komaeda's hip and squeezed his fist around his cock more tightly, wringing the last from him.

Before either of them even had the time to catch their breath, Hinata was already up and shoving himself back into his pants. If Komaeda's luck decided to make someone appear at that second, he didn't want to be caught red-handed.

Still, it was going to be hard to hide the evidence of what they did... Hinata hoped that no one would have a reason to check his room.

 

He stared at the mess on his hand, unsure what to feel.

It was over. But it was like he had only just arrived, like the events that took place had been performed by someone else.

Maybe the bitter Komaeda was the real one...?

And maybe, Hinata feared, there was another version of himself that he couldn't remember. His talent wasn't the only thing he'd forgotten.

 

One thing was for sure.

 

For one reason or another, he didn't feel bad.

Mysteriously, he didn't feel anything at all.


End file.
